1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hanging device, more particularly to an adjustable hanging device adapted for mounting at least one object thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional hanging device 10 is shown to include a main shaft 11 and a hanging plate 12 connected laterally to the main shaft 11. The hanging plate 12 is provided with a receiving space 13 proximate to the main shaft 11 for mounting a plurality of sockets 100 therein. The hanging plate 12 further has a hanging portion 111 at an upper end thereof. The hanging portion 111 is formed with a hanging hole 112. A supporting member 200 extends through the hanging hole 112 so as to hang the hanging device 10 on the supporting member 200.
Although the aforesaid hanging device 10 is useful for hanging objects to be displayed (such as the sockets 100), it is difficult for the hanging device 10 to maintain its balance when the sockets 100 mounted thereon have different sizes.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional hanging device 20 is shown to include an upper hanging plate 21 and a lower mounting plate 22 connected to the upper hanging plate 21. The lower mounting plate 22 has a spanner 300 provided thereat. The upper hanging plate 21 has an anchoring member 23 proximate to and anchoring the spanner 300. The spanner 300 is provided with an adjustable mounting unit 301 at a lower end thereof for mounting an object (not shown) to be displayed thereon. The angle of the adjustable mounting unit 301 relative to the spanner 300 is adjustable to facilitate viewing of the displayed object.
Since a relatively large space is required to permit adjusting of the mounting unit 301, two hanging holes 24 are formed in an upper end of the hanging plate 21. Two supporting members 200 extend respectively through the hanging holes 24 so as to hang the hanging device 20 on the supporting members 200. Because two hanging holes 24 are required for the aforesaid hanging device 20, the hanging device 20 has a relatively large size, which in turn increases the production cost thereof.